poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Wild West C.O.W. Boys of Moo Mesa
Pooh's Adventures of Wild West C.O.W. Boys of Moo Mesa is another upcoming Pooh's Adventures TV Series by BowserMovies1989 or DisneyDaniel93. It will appear on Vimeo in the near future. Plot An irradiated meteor struck the late 1800s Western plains creating a miles high mesa shrouded in clouds. Everything trapped on top of the mesa was "cow-metized" by the light from the "cow-met" and "evolved" into a "bovipomorphic" state. Inspired by old tales of the Wild West, this new bovine community developed to the point where they emulated that era's way of life, including the requisite ruffians and corrupt sheriffs. However, their knowledge of Wild West living was limited, and as such, many things about their culture had to be improvised to 'fill in the blanks'. The concepts of steampunk and Weird West were utilized throughout its run. The series focuses on trying to keep justice in the frontier territory. The lawbreakers were too much for the corrupt regulators of Cowtown - Mayor Bulloney and Sheriff Terrorbull - to handle by themselves. Helping them out, whether they wanted it or not, were a group of peacekeepers known as C.O.W. Boys, short for "Code of the West." Led by bull Marshal Moo Montana, the C.O.W. Boys also included the Dakota Dude and the Cowlorado Kid. The muscle-bound Marshal and his deputies with the help of Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, and their friends, along with Fievel and Tiger had their hands full with various ruffians and outlaw gangs that plagued the otherwise peaceful town. List of episodes Season One *'Bang'em High:' Mayor Bulloney and The Masked Bull make a plan to get rid of Moo, with literally explosive results. *'A Snake in Cow's Clothing:' A mysterious bull arrives in town who has all the women drawn to him and Moo, Fievel and Dakota are suspicious of him, especially after Miss Lily is robbed. *'Bulls of a Feather:' During an attack on the stagecoach Puma sees that The Masked Bull is actually Sheriff Terrorbull. In order to save his identity the sheriff must break his brother Horribull out of jail. *'School Days:' A new teacher (actually, Boot Hill Buzzard in drag) has the children help The Masked Bull commit crime through her strange assignments. *'A Sheepful of Dollars:' Cowlorado volunteers for Miss Lily's cattle drive, only to find out his 'cattle' is actually a bad tempered sheep. *'Thoroughly Moodern Lily:' When Mayor Bulloney discovers a hidden secret buried deep beneath Lily Bovine's Tumbleweed Saloon he quickly dispatches Lily's arch-rival Sadie Wowcow to run her out of town. *'Wetward, Whoa:' Cowtown dries up and only Mayor Bulloney has water. When Cody finds the real reason for this it is up to him to bring water back everyone. *'Wedding Bull Blues:' When Cowlamity Kate doesn't receive a letter from her father who has been exploring the Mesa for 7 years, Mayor Bulloney claims he will be taking all her property since her father had no will. But when a page of one of her father's old letters shows up, stating Kate will inherit the ranch and his gold, though only if she is married, Kate plans to make Dakota her husband. *'Legend of Skull Duggery:' When Cody, Carly and Jake find a treasure map in Cowlamity Kate's attic, they decide to follow it to find Tom Duggery's lost silver. *'Stolen on the River:' In an attempt to get his own deputy star, Cowlorado decides to catch Five Card Cud all by himself, only to fail in a shot of embarrassment as he's rescued by Dakota and Moo. *'Dances with Bulls:' Moo and Terrorbull get in a mess when they both try to capture the Gila Hooligans. *'The Big Cow Wow:' Cody is really excited about going to the Pueblo's annual Cow-Wow with J.R. and Tejua, but a string of robberies by the Hole in the Ground Gang could disrupt the whole fiesta. When Moo and the other C.O.W.-Boys run into some trouble trying to catch the gang Cody and Tejua help to bring them to justice. *'Another Fine Mesa:' No one cares that it is Moo's 10th anniversary as marshal. Then, Moo receives a telegram from his hometown of Miller Glen, where the retiring sheriff wants Moo to take over. Now Moo must decide between Miller Glen, where he is beloved by the townsfolk, and Cowtown. Season Two *'No Face to Hide:' Shock Holiday and his gang haven't just been stealing from trains, they've been stealing the whole dadburn train. Over a drink, Moo makes a bet that he can catch Holiday before Sheriff Terrorbull or he'll resign his post as Marshal. But when the Sheriff gets to Holiday first, Montana and the Cowboys have no choice but to leave town. But, everything is not as it seems. *'The Down Under Gang:' The cowboys are dumbfounded as every outlaw they chase seems to disappear into thin air. With Cowlorado hidden in a strongbox, they hope to find the location of Sidewinder City. *'Cow Pirates of Swampy Cove:' Longhorn Silver and his band of buccaneers have been robbing trains and causing trouble on the Mesa's waterways. With a gold shipment and Cody's money for new boots in their possession the Marshal and the Cowboys have to go to Newportleans to track these scoundrels down. *'The Cacklin Kid:' After defecting from the Bayin' Bunch, the Cacklin Kid argees to help the lawcows find his former friends in exchange for not serving jail time. But after a few days on the trail his gift for gab is almost more than the cowboys can bare. *'Skull Duggery Rides Again:' Risen from the undead, Skull Duggery and his super-natural posse head to Cowtown to wreak havoc and disrupt the Halloween celebrations. *'Billy the Kidder:' While the bulls are out on the trail, Miss Lily receives a message from her Uncle Rocky who has found a lost treasure. But when she's taken hostage by Billy the Kidder, the Cowboys and Cowlamity Kate ride out to rescue her. *'How the West was Shrunk:' Bat Blastagun and the boys are back, and bent on revenge. They find a shard of the comet and take it to Dr. Wolfgang Wolfenstein, who unleashes its powers. *'Circus Daze:' The Cowboys are in charge of the Cowlanor Diamond awaiting the stagecoach to Jersey City when The Great Bovini's Circus rolls into town. But when everyone who attends the circus starts acting funny, Moo has to do double duty to protect the diamond while spying on the circus with a little help from Boot Hill. *'No Way to Treat a Lady:' Moo is stunned when the shipment of gold bullion they are guarding is left by thieves in favour of stealing supplies from The Cowtown Gazette. However, he's distracted by a house warming for a new lady in town. *'Night of the Cowgoyle:' In search of an outlaw, Marshal Montana, Dakota, Cowlorado and Cody accompany a wagontrain through the Valley of Darkness where a mysterious creature has been attacking them and everyone's a suspect. *'Boom Town or Bust:' Cowlorado discovers gold on the Mesa and every bull, cow, and calf is looking to get rich quick. Keeping the peace proves difficult enough without Big Bucks and his band of outlaws robbing claims at gun point. *'The Fastest Filly in the West:' The Annual Cowtown Cross Country Race is coming up quick and Cowlorado's interest leaves Marshal Montana and Dakota short handed. Competing for first place and Cowlamity Kate's cousin's affections he's little help in stopping Fast Willie from robbing the Pony Express. *'The Wild Wild Pest:' Airship captain Mules Burne seeks payback from the inventors at the Invention Convention. Once he's captured Moo Mesa's scientific community, he uses them as a workforce to build his most diabolical creation yet. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Splinter, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi,Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Tiger, Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Buck (Home on the Range), Lucky Jack,Alameda Slim, The Willie Brothers, Warren T. Rat and The Masters of Evil will guest star in every episode of this show. *Both The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Wild West C.O.W. Boys of Moo Mesa originally aired on ABC Saturday Mornings. *This show takes place after Ash's Adventures of An American Tail and Ash's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West which explains Ash, his friends,Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Splinter already knowing Fievel, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz and Tiger. *The reason why the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Splinter are guest staring is because a comic of TMNT featured a crossover of Wild West C.O.W. Boys of Moo Mesa and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. '' *Winnie the Pooh, The Dakota Dude, and Saddle Sore were voiced by Jim Cummings. *This show takes place before ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Calamity Jane. Category:TV series Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Western films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:BowserMovies1989